hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StevDev/Finishing my seasons (and I'm really missing you all)
Hi everyone! I'm back. You might be like, "Yet again?" and be annoyed at this point. However, it's not going to be a full return. I'm only "returning" for a brief period, just to finish up the seasons I've left abandoned. Because I have had a break from the stress of college over the summer, I decided that the 2200 Atlantic hurricane season and previous seasons that I've released will be completely finished over the next few weeks. I'm only coming back for a few weeks to finish the seasons which I've left abandoned and incomplete. To ensure I get the seasons done by my 20th birthday (which will be the time I officially leave for good, and I can guarantee it this time), I will be following the schedule below. Note that I'm still technically "retired" even during these few weeks because I have no plans to release any new seasons or return to major long-term activity. *Tonight: next 5 storms of 2200 (up to 55) *July 31: season effects for 2050 Atlantic hurricane season (Steve), which I released back in 2016 and still has only that left to do *August 1: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 60) *August 2: update CPac names for my 2020 Pacific hurricane season (Steve) prediction (another 2016 season) to reflect reality, and add descriptions for Karina through Marie *August 3: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 65) *August 4: descriptions for the rest of the storms in the 2020 Pacific season (Norbert to 21-E), add fatalities and damage to infobox *August 5: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 70) *August 6: season effects for the 2020 Pacific season, finishing up that season *August 7: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 75) *August 8: start finishing 2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season (Steve), my last 2016 season, by adding descriptions for Cameron through Gregory *August 9: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 80) *August 10: descriptions for Hannah through 13-S (2016-17 SAtl) *August 11: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 85) *August 12: descriptions for the last 2016-17 SAtl storms (Lorraine through Omar), update damage and fatalities in infobox *August 13: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 90) *August 14: season effects for the 2016-17 SAtl season, finishing it up *August 15: next 5 storms for 2200 (up to 95!) *August 16: start finishing up 2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Steve) (my comeback 2018 season), remove unneeded links to storm articles, etc. because it's too much work to add articles for each individual storm, and add ACE table *August 17: All the storms are released for 2200 (100)! And start season effects table for the first 50 storms *August 18: add season effects for the 2020 season, finishing that season up *August 19: add the rest of storms to 2200's season effects table. The season is all done, at last! :D On the 19th, my official retirement occurs and I may rarely, if ever, contribute after that date. However, I will come back on the Discord chat tonight or tomorrow and I probably won't completely exit the chat for a while to come. After the 19th though (or 20th to come on for my birthday), I will be less active on chat, but will still come on occasionally because I don't want to leave everybody behind forever. I originally exited the chat back in early June because I somehow thought I would be able to leave you all behind forever, but I just...can't. I'm really not good at goodbyes, and I guess missing all of you and the wiki may have been why I kept coming back after "retirements" over the years, making me the "Brett Favre" of HHW. Another contributing factor to why I exited the Discord chat was because someone nicknamed themselves "better than steve" or something like that, which sort of pissed me off... although now I think that may have been intended as a joke and not an actual "I'm better than you" thing. Category:Blog posts